yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mentör
*Mentör : Yardımcı? *Mentörlük :Yardımcılık, ablalık *:Mentor : 1.? akıl hocası.? 2.? danışman.? 3.'''kılavuz.? '''4.? rehber.? 5.? Alkimos'un oğlu. Odyseus'un sadık dostu. Athena Mentor'un kılığına girip Telemakhos'a öğüt verirdi.? 6.? mentor.7.? önder.? 8.? hami.? 9.? akıllı ve güvenilir öğretmen veya kılavuz.? 10.'''yol gösterici.? Almanca - Türkçe çevirisi '''1.? mürşit.? 2.? m rehber, kilavuz; akil hocasi.? İspanyolca - Türkçe çevirisi'1.'? akıl hocası.? 2.? mürşit.? Fransızca - Türkçe çevirisi'1.'? mürşit.? 2.? le lala, eğitici; akıl hocası.? Portekizce - Türkçe çevirisi'1.'? çekip çevirmek.? 2.? akıl hocası.? 3.'''mürşit.? Danca - Türkçe çevirisi '''1.? akıl hocası.? 2.? mürşit.? Hollandaca - Türkçe çevirisi 1.? mantor.? 2.? akıl hocası.? 3.? mürşit.? Polonyaca - Türkçe çevirisi'1.'? akıl hocası.? 2.? mürşit.? İsveççe - Türkçe çevirisi'1.'? akıl hocası.? 2.? mürşit.? İngilizce - İngilizce 1.? Odysseus's trusted counselor. He was assigned the responsibility to raise Odysseus's son Telemachus, while Odysseus was away fighting in Troy.? 2.? To act as someone's mentor.3.? A wise and trusted counselor or teacher.? 4.? a SLSA member recognized as an aid to an Intern who wishes to become accredited (not necessarily the Intern’s direct employment supervisor).? 5.? A wise and trusted counselor.? 6.? A Mentor uses The Mentor Center, receives training and education programs, as well as participates in Investrio's income producing programs A Mentor is also a "wise and faithful counselor," someone who assists others with training, education and product understanding When a Customer upgrades to Mentor status they also receive the Investing 101 Kit, the Mentor Business Kit, and a Business Center Customers upgrade to Mentor status by paying the applicable fee.? 7.? A lawyer who assumes responsibility for the teaching and guidance of a new lawyer or summer associate.? 8.? (p 341) An experienced employee who supervises, coaches, and guides lower-level employees by introducing them to the right people and generally being their organizational sponsor.? 9.? A guide, a wise and faithful counsellor; so called from Mentor, a friend of Ulysses, whose form Minerva assumed when she accompanied Telemachos in his search for his father (Fénelon: Télémaque ).? 10.? A member assigned to help guide a specific exploring member through the process leading to full membership.? Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi 1.? mentor.? Almanca - İngilizce 1.? mentor.? İspanyolca - İngilizce çevirisi'1.'? mentor, spiritual instructor.? Portekizce - İngilizce çevirisi'1.'? mastermind.? İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1.? μέντωρ (mentor).? 2.? μέντορας (mentoras).? 3.? (n) σοφός σύμβουλος (sofos symboylos), μέντωρ (mentor), μέντορας (mentoras).? 4.? σύμβουλος (symboylos).? 5.? σοφός σύμβουλος (sofos symboylos).? 6.? σύμβουλοι (symboyloi).? İngilizce - Almanca çevirisi 1.? Mentor.? İngilizce - Rusça çevirisi 1.? наставник.? 2.? наставничество.3.? наставников.? İngilizce - İspanyolca çevirisi 1.? educador.? 2.? mentor, aconsejador, consejero, guía, orientador, tutor.? 3.'guiar y enseñar a otra persona.? '''4.'enseñar, orientar, instruir, guiar, actuar como mentor o tutor de una persona.? '''5.? tutoría, mentoría, acto de proveer guía consejo y soporte a otra persona (por lo general, a jóvenes o a personas menos diestras o experimentadas).? İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi 1.? mentore, guida.? Almanca - İtalyanca çevirisi 1.? mentore.? İspanyolca - İtalyanca çevirisi'1.'? mentore.? Portekizce - İtalyanca çevirisi'1.'? mentore.? Danca - İtalyanca çevirisi'1.'? mentore.? Hollandaca - İtalyanca çevirisi'1.'? mentore.? Polonyaca - İtalyanca çevirisi 1.? mentore.? İsveççe - İtalyanca çevirisi'1.'? mentore.? İngilizce - Portekizce çevirisi'1.'? mentores.? İngilizce - Danca çevirisi'1.'? mentorer.? İngilizce - Hollandaca çevirisi 1.? mentoren.? İngilizce - Fince çevirisi'1.'? mentori.? 2.? mentorointi.? 3.'''mentoreita.? İngilizce - Polonyaca çevirisi '''1.? mentorów.? İngilizce - İsveççe çevirisi 1.? mentorskap.? 2.? mentorer.